Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters (2 wyd.)
Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters (2 wyd.), to druga wersja przewodnika o przemytnikach do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40095). Podręcznik wydano w 1994 roku i jego autorami są Mark Rein-Hagen, Stewart Wieck i Eric S. Trautmann. Zawartość: *Introduction **The Rules ***The Minos Campaign **Time Frame *Chapter One - How to Begin **Ship Design **Player Characters ***Using New Player Characters ***Additional Details ***Using Established Characters ***Undercover Operatives ***The "Hunted Criminals" Gambit *Chapter Two - Player Introduction **The Life of a Tramp *Chapter Three - Drop-Point Delivery **Finding a Customer **Standard Fees for Drop-Point Delivery **Insurance **Repeat Business *Chapter Four - Speculative Trading **Buying and Selling: Attack of the Number-Crunching Players **Buying and Selling Goods **Technology Levels ***Stone ***Feudal ***Industrial ***Atomic ***Information ***Space **Trade Good Categories ***Low Technology ***Mid Technology ***High Technology ***Metals ***Minerals ***Luxury Goods ***Foodstuffs ***Medicinal Goods **Using the Supply and Demand Table **Finding a Customer/Seller **Negotiations **Bad Deals **How Much Can I Carry? **Customizing the Tables *Chapter Five - The Black Market **The Black Market: A Gamemaster's Paradise **Finding the Black Market **Black Market Settings **Goods to Buy or Sell on the Market **Buying Black Market Items **Using the Black Market Selling and Buying Table **Selling to the Black Market *Chapter Six - Tramp Freighters and the Rebellion **The Empire: Unlimited Cargo Capacity; Control of Bulk Transport **The Alliance: Too Few Ships; Too Many Purposes **One Further Complication: Imperial Interdiction **One Solution: Grand Theft, Imperial Spacecraft **Theft of Passenger Spacecraft **Finally: The Tramp Freighter *Chapter Seven - Loan Sharks **Rates ***Late Payments ***The First Missed Payment ***The Second Missed Payment ***Three or More Missed Payments **Goods and Services *Chapter Eight - Ship Modifications and Repairs **The Spaceport ***Landing Field ***Limited Services ***Standard Class ***Stellar Class ***Imperial Class **Mundane Costs ***Docking Fees ***Standard Maintenance and Restocking ***Maintenance Overhaul **Repairs **Maneuver **Drive **Hyperdrive **Weapons **Modifications **Modify or Replace? **Installation Time **Weight and Cargo Space Taken Up **Product Liability Information **Type of Mishaps **Sublight Drives **Sublight Drive Mishap Tables ***Minor Mishaps ***Moderate Mishaps ***Catastrophic Mishaps **Maneuverability **Maneuverability Mishap Tables ***Minor Mishaps ***Moderate Mishaps ***Catastrophic Mishaps **Hyperdrives **Hyperdrive Mishap Tables ***Minor Mishaps ***Moderate Mishaps ***Catastrophic Mishaps **Hull **Hull Mishap Tables ***Minor Mishaps ***Moderate Mishaps ***Catastrophic Mishaps **Weaponry **Weaponry Mishap Tables ***Minor Mishaps ***Moderate Mishaps ***Catastrophic Mishaps **Replacement Systems ***Weight and Cargo Space ***Replacement Drives **Replacement Hyperdrives ***x 1/2 Hyperdrives ***x 1 Hyperdrives ***x 2 Hyperdrives ***x 3, x 4 and x 5 Hyperdrives **Shields **Weaponry ***Linked Weapons **Computers and Sensors ***Sensor Jammer ***Sensor Decoys ***Cloaking Device **Miscellaneous ***Fuel Converters ***Solid Fuel Converter ***Scoops ***Solar Converters ***Tractor Beam ***Secret Cargo Compartments ***Automatic Cargo Jettisoning ***Passenger Conversion ***Refrigeration Equipment ***Replacement Navigation Computer ***Escape Equipment ***Environmental Converters *Chapter Nine - The Minos Cluster **Welcome to Minos **Law and Order **Infractions ***Class One Infraction ***Class Two Infraction ***Class Three Infraction ***Class Four Infraction ***Class Five Infraction **Obtaining Licenses **Customs Officials **Imperial Presence ***The Main Naval Base at Travnin ****The Chariot ****Escort Carrier ****Imperial Transport Ship ****The Customs Ships ****Gesaril Prison Ship ****Other Forces *Chapter Ten - Planets of the Minos Cluster **Adarlon ***Early History ***The Holo Industry ***Underground Holos ***Theme Parks ***Life Outside the Parks ***The Spaceport **Eliad ***The Exiles ***Trade ***Politics ***Imperial Presence **Karideph ***Economy ***Black Market Technology ***The Tunnels of Kari ***Kari Society ***Kari Songs ***Kari and Outworlders ***The Kari and the Empire ***The Kari ***The Spaceport **Mestra System ***Origin of Mestra ***Minos-Mestra Corporation ***The Law ***Smuggling ***Mining Ore ***The Poundies ***The Spaceport ***Entering The Asteroid Field ***The High Society of Mestra ***The Minos-Mestra Executives ***The Vigil **Yelsain ***The Population ***The Tree Dwellers ***Crime and Punishment ***The Spaceport ***The Moot ***Yelsain and the Empire **Pergitor ***History ***The Church and Infidels ***Trade on Pergitor **Gesaril ***The Sector Prison ***The Prison Staff ***System Defenses **Travnin ***The Natives ***The Arena ***The Grand Design **Quockra-4 ***The Alien Droids ***The Natives **Shesharile 5 & 6 ***The Decline of Shesharile ***The Great Depression ***The Gangs ***Spice Smuggling ***The Spaceport *Chapter Eleven - The Minos Campaign **Employing Perspective **Events in Space **Adventure Outlines ***Adventure Outline One: Getting Started ****Background ****Episode One: The Bureaucracy ****Episode Two: The Grand Design ****Episode Three: 3, 2, 1, Launch ****Episode Four: The Pirates ***Adventure Outline Two: Cairn's Flying Circus ****Background ****Episode One: Madhouse ****Episode Two: The Grand Moot ***Adventure Outline Three: The Eliad Connection ****Background ****Episode One: Collecting the Passenger ****Episode Two: The Trip ****Episode Three: Winning Allies ****Episode Four: The Great Attack ***Adventure Outline Four: The Revolt of Minos Cluster ****Background ****Episode One: The Great Rescue ****Episode Two: Rousing the Rabble ***Adventure Outline Five: Operation Chaos ****Background ****Episode One: Touchdown ****Episode Two: The Pen is Mightier than the Sword ****Episode Three: Final Battle *Chapter Twelve - People and Ships of The Cluster *Chapter Thirteen - Charts and Tables **Sublight Drive Mishap Tables **Maneuverability Mishap Tables **Hyperdrive Mishap Tables **Base Sell/Buy Price for Black Market Goods **Hull Mishap Tables **Luxury Goods Chart **Weaponry Mishap Tables **Black Market Contact Table **Supply and Demand Chart **Minos Cluster Distance Chart Przygody RPG *Getting Started *Cairn's Flying Circus *The Eliad Connection *The Revolt of Minos Cluster *Operation Chaos Krótkie teksty fabularne *What Not To Do Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Some Reason Why a Character Would Be Useful In The Group *A General System *Adventure Hook: Chained Cargo *Adventure Hook: Gun-Running *Bulk Freighters *Starscream-9 Ion Drive - dane napędu *Boshaa-C'hi Ion Drive - dane napędu *Corellian Evader-GT Ion Drive - dane napędu *Incom Starslinger Ion Drive - dane napędu *SoroSuub Boav Ion Drive - dane napędu *SoroSuub Griffyn-XTG Lightspeed Unit - dane napędu nadświetlnego (1 x) *Corellian Avatar-10 - dane napędu nadświetlnego (2 x) *Incom Horizon-Hopper Light Stardrive - dane napędu nadświetlnego (3 x) *Rendili StarDrive's ATX-5 - dane napędu nadświetlnego (4 x) *Sienar Fleet Systems Lifesaver 1000 Reserve Hyperdrive - dane napędu nadświetlnego (5 x) *Weapon Summary *Fabritech NightBlind 472 - dane sprzętu (Sensor Jamming Hardware) *Corellian Trickster Decoys - dane sprzętu (Sensor Decoys) *The Chariot - dane okrętu (Victory-class Destroyer) *Escort Carrier - dane klasy okrętów *Imperial Transport Ship - dane klasy okrętów *Adarlon - dane planety *Eliad - dane planety *Kari - dane gatunku *Karideph - dane planety *Mestra - dane pasa asteroid *Yelsain - dane planety *Pergitor - dane planety *Gesarils - dane gatunku *Gesaril - dane planety *Interpid - dane okrętu (KDY's Class 1000 Cruiser) *Travnin - dane planety *Quockrans - dane gatunku *Quockra-4 - dane planety *Shesharile 5 i Shesharile 6 - dane księżyców *Babel Torsch - dane postaci *Rendili star Drive's Light Corvette - dane klasy okrętów *Dwin Arnae - dane postaci *Imperial Customs Corvette - schemat *Emiel Skoff - dane postaci *Iceman - dane postaci *The Sudden Death - dane statku (Modified Sydon Vehicle Works MRX-BR Pacifier scout ship) *Kay-Emtoo (K-M2) - dane droida (Industrial Automaton K Series Spaceport Control Droid) *Neena - dane postaci *Porgo Goo - dane postaci *Shlith-dan - dane postaci *Tor Skylow - dane postaci *The Counter-Puncher - dane okrętu (Imperial customs frigate) *The Counter-Puncher - schemat *Yerkys ne Dago - dane postaci *Drun Cairnwick - dane postaci *Axtor Bridgeman - dane postaci *The Dynasty - schemat *The Dynasty - dane postaci (Modified Corellian YT-1210 Light Freighter) *Chordak - dane postaci *Oo-Ta Goo-Ta - dane statku (Modified Corellian YT-1300 Light Freighter) *Oo-Ta Goo-Ta - schemat *Korkeal Hai - dane postaci *The Riff-Raff - dane statku (Modified CorelliSpace Gymsnor-3 Freighter) *Rollo Morsai - dane postaci *Riff-Raff - schemat *Gilded Lily - schemat *The Gilded Lily - dane statku (Converted Boudo-class Star Yacht) *Trynic - dane postaci *The Solar Flare - dane statku (Modified Corellian YT-1300 Light Freighter) *The Solar Flare - schemat Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *The Gesarils Credits *design: Mark Rein-Hagen, Stewart Wieck, Eric S. Trautmann *development & editing: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith *graphics: Tim Bobko, Thomas ONeill *interior art: Allen Nunis *ship illustrations: Rob Caswell *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise D. Palter *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Thomas ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Glacobbe Zobacz także: *Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters en:Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters (Second Edition) nl:Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)